Prior art multilayer cell culture vessel designs (e.g. Corning CellSTACK™ and Nunc CELL FACTORY™) include a rectangular footprint (approximately 8″×13″) with two ports located on corners of the vessel top near one end of the vessel. For this discussion, the word “end” describes the short, (e.g., 8″), dimension of the vessel and the word “side” describes the long, (e.g., 13″), dimension of the vessel. Prior art designs are typically provided in 1 layer (approx. 1.4″ tall), 2 layer (approx. 2″ tall), 5 layer (approx. 4″ tall), 10 layer (approx. 7.5″ tall), or 40 layer (approx. 28″ tall) configurations. When using the prior art designs, the user must tilt the vessel so that a port corner is established as the lowest point so that all liquid will drain to that ported corner. This, combined with the generally rectangular shape of these vessels, creates a condition where the user must manage pouring from an unbalanced vessel. In addition, when these vessels, especially vessels having large numbers of cell culture chambers, are filled with cell culture media, they can very heavy and awkward to manipulate by hand. Therefore the present disclosure is provided.